


Kelas Parmak Fanart

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [34]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Stitch in Time - Andrew Robinson, Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Disabled Character, Disabled!Parmak, Fanart, Fancraft, Gen, Knitting, Parmak, Physical Disability, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Photos of Kelas Parmak (a modded Playmates 9” Garak action figure). I knitted him an outfit, and made a wig and some other bits. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

(Parmak stores stationery in his hair because he’s an absent-minded dork 💕)


	2. Parmak gets glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided Parmak needs reading glasses, so he’s been to the optician.

Parmak working at his desk in the Castellan’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love 💕💕  
Parmak RP Twitter: @kelasparmak


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parmak finds some bat lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parmak rides a bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
